


The Traitor Android

by LunarRabbit



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types, NieR: Automata (Video Game), Nier Gestalt | Nier
Genre: Cancer, Gen, I'm Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23125492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarRabbit/pseuds/LunarRabbit
Summary: 9S, A2, and 6O found them. The heretics who claim to be the last humans -  and with the one who betrayed them all.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	The Traitor Android

This was the first time 2B had ever seen 6O confident.

Hands on hips, probably a power pose she picked up from some bad old-world comic book ("mango" or something) or an even worse recording.

9S tried not to look bored out of his skull, leaning against the upsized Flight Unit, slouching into the hulk in a way that would DEFINITELY get them screamed at. Not that any of them gave a shit about the Hangar goons.

Even 2B found herself leaning against Beastlord, jammed into the ground, watching the ancient human vehicle slash through the twisted, tangling ivies and grass that crept up the old ruins.

Inside, Resistance members held old world weapons uncomfortably jammed against three humanoid figures, half-slagged scrap metal fashioned from Machines wrapped around their faces. 2B felt something like - no, it wasn't fear. Emotions, after all, were forbidden. But something was wrong here, no matter how irrational that gut feeling was. No amount of scanning from the Pods or swords would shake that pit in her gut.

The Resistance goons leapt out, dragging the figures with them and shoving them in front of 6O. Even past the data veil, 2B could read the giddiness from the data android's face. Someone was bound for a promotion.

"Nier-G? Nier-R? I'm Yorha." 6O was unusually terse, taking the grimoires away from the gruff, hulking, frowning figure and the wispy prettyboy that uncomfortably reminded her of 9S, or worse, a machine "life"form. More unusual was the fact 6O managed to do this without flinching or screaming like a little girl.

"They weren't alone," the Resistance member said, motioning to the additional figures shoved out of the vehicle - Machine forms, blinded with bags over their heads. "You don't get to bring friends," 6O said, forcing out a condescending smirk she’d torn out from one of the old human archives.

"They're not my friends," the younger Nier spat. The other opted for a simple "fuck you'.

6O ignored them, keeping up the smirk. "Why would I want that?" By humanity, she sounded like the Commander more and more.

"They were trying to grab your prize. They work for the traitor. The masked android."

2B couldn't hear whatever 6O said. A2 had fallen over as she tried to board the Flight Unit.

* * *

For once, 6O stopped trying to be the Commander. Everyone could see her arm start to shake as it reached and reached - hesitated - then yanked the Machine mask off the final "friend".

It was _him_. The Traitor Android.

Everyone in YoRHa knew the strange apparatus over his mouth like the back of their hand.

There was a silence more deafening than howl of the skies through the open airlock, where they had threatened the prisoners with a short flight to death.

Finally, 6O worked up the courage to pretend to be courageous.

"If I pull that off, will you die?" Eyes, trembling, were firmly on the traitor's mask.

"It would be extremely painful..." The enormous android didn't have to raise his voice. 2B could see 6O start to sweat.

"You're a big android..."

"4U," the traitor android corrected.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for /nier/ on /vg/ a long time ago.


End file.
